The Return
by saintsrowadventures
Summary: A collection of saints row moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Miller

Two weeks have passed since the Boss won the election and things have been going just right.

Boss! I was exploring some things on the internet" Kinzie said when I came upon Matt Miller!

"Kinzie? since when did you care about Josh?... I mean Birk... no I think I meant Miller" Boss said,

"like oh my gosh your so funny" Shaundi said.

Pierce laughed

"Boss you should do that more often, I like it! I bet you do Pierce I bet you do"

"I care because what if... Miller trys something" huh?

"Kinzie what's that punk kid gonna do anyways?"

"Don't ever underestimate someone's ability to do something"... let's be serious, he almost killed you and Shaundi in that helicopter!

Yeah...", thanks for bringing that up!" Kinzie, the Boss said.

The Boss bit his lip after looking in the mirror

"I look great right? I'm a hottie with a body"

Kinzie rolled her eye's "oh get over yourself"

"We should really...", like investigate Miller! The Boss turned around to Kinzie

"OK! OK! OK! Kinzie if we make an agreement... would you promise to shut up about Miller?" Kinzie rolled her eye's YES!"

Boss, sat on the couch typing on Kinzie's laptop, when all of a sudden a video popped up. The boss was so curious that he clicked the video to watch.

"What are you doing?! Said a voice I recognized that voice from anywhere it was Shaundi's, this video was taped two weeks ago and I was in it.

I remembered the day like it was yesterday, Shaundi came into my room wanting to sleep in my bed because, she was still upset about the death of Johnny when I made a mistake and wrapped my arms around her. She totally freaked! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm used to sleeping alone. She has been sleeeping in my room for the past two months.

Kinzie came in and I hurried and shut the video down.

"How's everything going?" Kinzie asked

"What do you mean I asked"

"Ya know! The technology thing?...",

Boss turned around,

"Kinzie, you know what I just noticed that we are in your warehouse"

"Yeah so what"

"It's cold! For God sakes!"

Then all of a sudden there was a big explosion outside, Boss got off of Kinzie's couch...

He took out his Kobra and walked towards Kinzie's exit

Boss opened Kinzie's garage door...

"Matt! What the hell is wrong with you!" Boss screamed

"Please... Please! Don't ... Don't kill me! Matt screamed I'm being chased by... by gangsters he stuttered...

The Boss looked at Matt's shot wound then

Kinzie ran next to Matt's side

"Who's after you! Give me a name!"

"Boss if he talks anymore HE COULD DIE!

"Kill...bane"

"Wait I thought I killed him? Boss said sounding confused

"Agent Miller! ... are you there?! A voice said coming from Matt's ear piece, Boss picked up Miller's ear piece,

"agent Miller is down! Boss said trying to sound like one of the members of MI6

"Who the hell are you?! A accent said over the ear piece

"I'm the leader of the saint's and who are you? Asha...," Asha Odekar

"Nice to meet ya mate" Boss said,

"I'm not your mate or friend! Now tell me where Matt is agent Asha said angrily"

"Were keeping him safe from killbane" I explained

"He was shot"...

Asha hung up and located where Matt was, while Boss called Shaundi

Boss Point Of View

Dialing...

"hello?" Shaundi said sounding unfamiliar

"Shaundi I need you" I said

"For what?"

"emergency meet me at Kinzie's and you'll find out! Then I hung up. Next was calling Pierce.

Shaundi showed up fast, after came Pierce

"What's the emergency?" Shaundi said looking around a couple of times until she seen Matt

"Do not overreact Boss told both Shaundi and Pierce. "Gotcha!" they both said at the same time.

Kinzie?! Watch after Matt and try not to kill him" I said

"Boss",

"I would never do such a thing" Kinzie said sounding weird

"OK..."

"Come with me outside" I told the both Shaundi and Pierce they followed as I ordered.

We went outside prepared for a battle and you wouldn't believe it but there were a lot of gangsters who have arrived after Shaundi and Pierce Came.

We all split up

I was fighting a Guy when all of sudden another one came behind me and hit me in my rib's! You could tell he knew where to hit because after that hit I was in a daze.

What got me out of my daze was me getting hit in the back with someone's fist, once I was on the ground the guy who hit me tryed to finish me off.

I hit him in his stomach, then in his rib's then in the jaw knocking him out cold. I took out my kobra killing at least 10 gangsters by shooting them all in the head.

I turned around to see two guy's fighting Shaundi I sprinted to the rescue, knocking one Guy out with my bare hand and tackling the other guy to the ground punching him multiple times in the face.

"Pierce was fighting like a professional not trying to say that Shaundi wasn't" I thought

The last guy was a handful... he punched me in the rib's which made me fall out cold then he punched me several times in the face until I was bleeding, from my nose and Mouth

He was going to attack Shaundi and Pierce until I regained my energy.

"Boss! Shaundi screamed, aiming her gun at the man head Pierce also did so to, until he put me up as his shield.

It was hard to get a good shot at him now.

He held me up, but I couldn't stand up because of how many times I was hit in the rib's, blood was coming out of both my mouth and nose.

I punched the man who had me as a shield in the stomach, and he dropped the gun and let go of me. Then Shaundi fired her gun and shot him five time's.

"Boss!" Shaundi said sounding worried "are you okay!"

"Yes...," I'm ok...

"but you could barely talk pierce said also sounding worried

"LOOK!" Nothings wrong with me!" The real problem is Miller, I'll have Kinzie stitch my mouth back up! No big deal!

"Now can you two help me walk back to Kinzie's warehouse?"

"No problem" they both said

When we got back to Kinzie's warehouse

Miller already had the bullet out of his body and Asha Odekar even made it she was the one who took the bullet out of Miller.

"Let's get you some help" Shaundi said taking me into my office.

The healing of my rib's felt great, Shaundi even stitched up my mouth up for me. After that it didn't hurt to talk anymore.

"Boss if I would've lost you"... I wouldn't know what to do! She said crying on my shoulder,

"Shaundi, but you didn't lose me I'm right by your side"... I'll never ever... ever leave you... by yourself, when your missing me all you have to do is come to my office and we can talk all about it..." OK?

"Yes" she said hugging me. We let go and our eye's kept eye contact for a whole minute until I touched Shaundi's cheek...

Then the door opened.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Undercover Gang Member

Chapter 2: Under Cover Gang Member

Under Cover Gang Member

Point of view:

All that was going through my mind was finding my way back to the saints, but also before I could go I'll have to visit the person I loved the most.

I walked all the way to the graveyard and walked to her graveyard.

I thought and thought about how I couldn't save her the day she died, it haunted me like crazy, because I wasn't strong enough to save her. I sat aside by her grave and started to talk to it.

"I need you right now..." I miss the saints really bad!" I'm all by myself sitting without anyone!" Hating myself!... for not being able to save you... but I know I'll never get to be with you anymore... I said hitting my head back and forth... "I LOVE YOU!"

Then a Guy spotted me and before he could say who I was I knocked him out cold... and ran off.

Reporter on television

There has been multiple murders around Stilwater said the reporter numerous of gang members... still no one found for these murders.

I looked at my watch to check the time...

Jordan's P.O.V (Dream)

Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! Johnny! You left him by himself to die! How could you!?" First me now him! JOHNNY IS ALIVE AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW! "Please stop" Jordan pleaded, I tryed to go back!" Both me and Shaundi!

The girl... who loved Johnny?! Shaundi?

SHE NEVER LOVED HIM! SHE JUST WAS FEELING Grief Jordan said calming down.

So if Kinzie died and I made a big deal about it that means I love her?! She's my friend that died... you don't make any since! If loving somebody as a friend is wrong... then I don't won't to be right" I said

"Whatever" the woman said "Johnny is alive, remember that" she said disappearing out of my dream.

I woke up with Kinzie by my side.

"Boss are you OK?" She said sounding worried

"Yes Kinzie", it was just a bad dream".

I walked outside my room and went onto the helipad.

"Boss?" Said a familiar voice...

I turned around to see Shaundi

"What's up?" I said

"Are you OK?", she said putting her arms around my neck

"Yeah"

"Don't lie, I see you've been going through something"... what is it?

I turned around to where my face was inches away from her, I looked at her lips then looked back up to her face to catch my focus again "look",

..."so I had some bad dreams? It was just...

Before I could finish Shaundi finished the sentence for me, "it was just a bad dream I got it"...

" what was it about?"

"I can't tell you that" I said

"Kinzie?"

"I'm not in... never mind

"Shaundi... I have to tell you something I said, she quickly turned around with a smirk on her face

"Yeah?"

"Sooo I've been thinking about something for the longest, it never slipped my mind... and I think I should just tell you how I feel...

Shaundi hid her smirk now, "what I wanted to say was me and Kinzie found something that would make you really happy"...

"We found Johnny's location like a few weeks ago we were just planing everything out" Shaundi smiled for a moment

"I could kiss you right now" she said

"What's holding you back?" go ahead...

I pulled Shaundi closer to me to hug her but she actually kissed me I was just kidding but gosh she knows how to kiss.

For a moment I thought she was kidding also but wow... I deepened the kiss even more and placed my hands on her hips. She ran her hands through my hair and then I let go.

"Wow Shaundi your a great kisser", now back to business...

"We also found out that in order to find him... we have to sacrifice a person which is me I have to go in and go through the guards and extra stuff".

"You can't go by yourself"shaundi said. "I was born by myself"I said

"I'll go with you" Shaundi said

"Shaundi you don't understand you wanted Johnny now your gonna get him back when you Guy's rescue him".

Shaundi looked at me "are you crazy?!" What if you get killed trying to save Johnny! and I have to go through pain and suffering again?!

"Shaundi! My temper raised "I don't need your whining attitude" were getting Gat, I'm the sacrifice, end of discussion".

"I have to go"... I said

I walked back into the headquarters Shaundi took it hard?" Huh... Pierce said "yeah she said she was willing to risk herself to help me with the task I was given".

Under cover gang member

I walked through our old headquarters remembering the old day's seeing all these pictures of Shaundi and boss made me realize that... Shaundi was in love with him... maybe so.

She'd always bother him all the time and flirt, and he would just play along because he thought that was the way she acted towards all Guy's. but it wasn't true.

Maybe I'm jealous that Shaundi has a crush or maybe on boss, maybe I'm in love with her, I don't know but I do know I have feelings for her.

Boss point of view

That same night when I came home Shaundi was on the couch

"Boss can we talk?"

I took my leather jacket off and sat next to her on the couch "what's on your mind?"

"Your on my mind" she said

"If it makes anything better I hired this Guy named Steve to do the job for me, he's gonna be the sacrifice".

Shaundi hugged me tight,

"Now stop worrying and go to sleep Shaundi" I said kissing her forehead, And she walked to her room.

Review please!


End file.
